39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sword Thief
''The Sword Thief ''is the third book in series one and was written by Peter Lerangis. It was published on May 3, 2009. Plot Overview The book starts with Dan and Amy in a Venice airport. There, Ian and Natalie Kabra steal their plane tickets and board a plane where their au pair, Nellie Gomez, who is already on the plane. Amy and Dan are then forced to team up with Alistair Oh and fly with him on his private plane to Tokyo, Japan. Together they learn about Toyotomi Hideyoshi, the greatest warrior in the history of Japan, and the son of the first Tomas. The Holts kidnap Amy, Dan, and Alistair and threaten them into helping them find the next clue. The group then goes to a train station according to a lead and Dan and Amy nearly get hit by a train. However, Alistair pulls them into the room, saving them both. In this room, they find a haiku, which tells them to use geometry to find Hideyoshi's treasure. Later, they find some geometric shapes, but are chased by the Yakuza and are once again nearly killed. They are rescued by Nellie, who has struck a deal with, and is accompanied by, the Kabras. When the Kabras give Amy and Dan a small coin of importance to the search, the two Cahills agree to join forces with the Kabras. They decode another message in the shapes, and some English letters. The message tells them to go to Korea. {C}In Korea, everyone goes to Alistair's house. There, they look at old books about the Cahill family in Alistair's secret library. By reading one of them, Amy and Dan figure out that the secret of the 39 Clues is the secret to alchemy, shown on a chart they see: {C} They also figure out that they should go to a mountain called Pukhansan. {C}On the mountain, they find an entrance, and open it with the coin they have. Inside, they find all of Hideyoshi's treasure, and the third clue, gold. The Kabras have a plan, but little do they know that Dan also has a plan. He discovers an anagram and says the next location is Lake Tash which he claims is located in Kyrgyzstan. The Kabras then betray them and seal them inside the cave, burying them alive. Dan begins to tell Alistair and Amy that he tricked the Kabras into going to a non-exsistant Lake Tash, but is interrupted by Amy. She realises that they are surrounded by charcoal and gunpowder. Using the matches Dan took from the Thank You Very Much Hotel, they blow up the cave. Dan and Amy make it out, but Alistair appears to be crushed under falling rocks, and is pressumed dead. The cops arrive and Dan and Amy tell them about Alistair. They then see Bae Oh talking to The Man in Black. Dan and Amy find Nellie and Saladin in the parking lot of the park. On the way back to Alistair's house, Amy tells Nellie what happened. When they get back, Dan tells Amy that the actual word is Alkahest, not Lake Tash, which is the word for the philosopher's stone. Amy then figures out that it isn't Alkahest, but instead, Al Sakhet. 'Al' means 'of' and 'Sakhet' was an Egyptian goddess. They learn that their next location is Egypt. Nellie suggests that Dan and Amy both go take a shower. Dan walks into Alistair's bedroom, and finds a pair of filthy white gloves on the bed. He realises that Alistair is alive. At first he is extremely happy, but realises that he ditched them again. The book ends with Bae Oh, sitting his office. He pages his secretary but Alistair answers instead. Alistair threatens his uncle, and when Bae looks in his receiving room, no one is there. Secret Message The competition is about Hope. Letter Memorandum To: The Cahill Family Regarding: The Last Will and Testament of Grace Cahill This letter is to inform you that you have been named in the will of the late Grace Cahill. Your inheritance from Grace Cahill is not gold, jewels, or money. Instead, it is a staggering opportunity - the chance to join the hunt for the 39 Clues. You have never been told, but you are a member of the Cahill family - the most powerful family the world has ever known. 39 Clues lead to the source of the Cahill family's power, and the person to find them will recieve a reward beyond measure. The Clue hunt is on, and there is over $100,000 in prizes up for grabs. Good luck. You're going to need it. 'Back Summary' A DEADLY ALLIANCE There's only one rule in the race to find 39 Clues hidden around the world.TRUST NO ONE. But when the hunt leads fourteen-year-old Amy Cahill and her younger brother, Dan, to Japan, their only chance to find the third Clue seems to lie with their unreliable uncle, Alistair Oh. Will they be foolish enough to make an alliance? With a Clue on the line, Amy and Dan might not have a choice. But in the Cahill family, trusting your relatives can get you killed...." '' 'Characters' *Alistair Oh *Nellie Gomez *Dan Cahill *Amy Cahill *Saladin *Ian Kabra *Natalie Kabra *The Holt Family *Irina Spasky *Man in Black *Bae Oh Clue Gold 'Cards''' Category:Books Category:The Sword Thief Category:Tomas Category:Ekaterina Category:Janus Category:Lucian Category:Madrigal Category:Books in Series One Category:Madrigal Category:Vespers Category:Oh Family Category:Non-Cahill Characters Category:Pets Category:Trent Family Category:Kabra Family Category:Spasky Family Category:Holt Family Category:Cahill Family Category:Cards Category:Clues Category:Clue Cards Category:Book Clues Category:Branches of the Cahill family